1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for collection for disposal of solid excrement of small animals, and more particularly relates to such devices that can support and manipulate a small plastic bag for collection of dog droppings within the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every day pet dogs will generate collectively speaking, vast quantities of excrement. In higher-density residential environments, where green space is scarce it is increasingly demanded of the dog owner to be responsible for picking up and disposing his pet's droppings for obvious reasons of hygiene and aesthetics. To this end there are governmental laws, ordinances and regulations. Home owner associations and apartment buildings have also adopted rules to ensure the cleanliness of their common areas, walkways and lawn space.
Accordingly, there has developed a need for a clean, hygienic and convenient way to collect and dispose of dog droppings. The earlier approach to the problem took the form of implements such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,039 to Gruber, which had a tong-like construction with handles at one end and scoop portions at the other. Although it was recommended in Gruber, that a piece of tissue paper be draped over the excrement prior to picking it up, in order to minimize soiling of the tool, the problem of soiling the device could be avoided only with great care, and frequent washing of the tool was required. The advent of inexpensive disposable plastic bags made possible cleaner and more convenient collection of pet droppings via the development of implements that could support and manipulate a bag for collection within the bag. Thus UK Patent 2,115,737, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,506, 4,215 887 and 3,813,121, all show implements including pivotally connected members having jaws over which a plastic bag can be engaged. In general these prior art devices and similar types all have certain drawbacks regarding the manner of supporting the plastic bag so that it can envelope and collect the deposited excrement in the most effective manner. For example, the devices of the aforementioned prior art all use rigid bag-engaging structures that appear to be limited in their ability to use bags of different sizes, and in the ability to control and adjust the shape of the open mouth of the bag. It is also noted that with such devices the jaws must be moved to a fully open position in order to properly tension the-bag open, such rigid jaws tending to loosen their grip on the bag during their movement to and from their fully extended positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,169 represents a departure from the aforementioned devices by employing a mechanical hand comprised of multiple resilient fingers over which a bag is mounted. Unfortunately, such designs lack simplicity and tend to be relatively expensive to make, and furthermore require the use of two hands.